


The Captain's Duty

by LittleMissOddball



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissOddball/pseuds/LittleMissOddball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an afterstory of what happened after the match between Karasuno and Seijoh.</p><p>Warning: very OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> _HAPPY BIRTHDAY OIKAWA TOORU! Such a wonderful day to be born on the same day as the great Macedonian leader, Alexander the Great! Here's a birthday angst fic dedicated for you~ <3 It's been a while since I've made a ~~decent~~ oneshot. So I hope it fits the greatness of the Great King. (lol)  
>  Comments and/or Kudos guys!  
> Love lots~! -Chien _

The school was eerily silent. Unlike the previous years when we had returned victorious from another volleyball match, this time we returned with tired and sullen faces from what was now now my last face-off against Karasuno High School at the Spring Nationals semi-finals match. It would no longer be me and my team against that jerk-face Ushiwaka but it would be my annoyingly genius junior Kageyama Tobio and the equally troublesome shrimp.

A small pang of pain invaded my chest when the ball hit the edge of the net, barely landing on the other side of the court. I thought back to the match against Karasuno and how they scrambled to return my offensive serve. How may teammates would then respond to the best of their abilities tying to keep our lead in the game. They wanted to win, partly for us seniors who would be graduating soon as well as the pride of having to go against the powerhouse where the white eagles soared. However this time, as I send the ball flying to the other side of the court, there would be no reacting opponents, no troublesome jump floater pinch servers, no annoying juniors, no more shouts of encouragement, no more chances to show-off to the annoying junior.

Nothing but the plain thud from the ball landing on the shiny wooden mahogany floor. It was when I realized all this that the pain had matured into real tears streaming down my cheeks as the sobs had I had repressed could no longer be contained by sheer willpower alone.

“I thought I’d never get to see those tears again.” A deep familiar voice came from the figure standing by the entrance of the gym and bounced of the walls and rang clear in my ears.

“Iwa-chan…”

“Since middle school?” Iwaizumi had changed from his game jersey to his brown-knit sweater, white collar blouse and mint green slacks and white school shoes. Slung on his shoulder is the gym bag where he kept his volleyball things and on one hand his school bag. I wiped any tell-tale signs of crying but Iwa-chan had known me too well to fall for my desperate attempt at a cheerful face. He stared at me for a while then entered the gym, setting aside his things near the entryway. He picked up one of the balls that were strewn on floor.

“Mind sending a few tosses?” I stared at him quizzically before nodding in agreement. I positioned myself somewhere near the net and watched as the ball appeared overhead. I felt the ball briefly touch the pal of my hand. Momentarily, as Iwa dashed for the ball and slammed it down the other side, the scene changed to the last moment of the game. It had been one offensive tactic after the other and everyone, icnluding us were holding our breaths in anticipation. The ball was over at Karasuno and they were preparing to volley it back. Hinata had dashed to the net with that devil speed as Tobio began to set. Our blockers were ready, their sights set on Hinata as he lifted himself from the ground. I saw myself run to that certain spot where the ball flew from my hands and out of the court lines.

The whistle blew. No one had connected. The score was 26-24 in favor of Karasuno.

A invisible weight descended upon us as we watched our opponents rejoice in their triumph. With heavy hearts, we boarded the bus. I looked back but the mere sight of the facade of the venue made my chest clench with unbearable pain. I couldn’t bear the sight of it anymore. None of us spoke on the way back. Even when we got back to school, we said our usuals and bid each other a good day. Only Iwaizumi and I stayed behind. I wanted a few minutes alone and Iwa was kind enough to oblige. However…

“Oikawa.” Iwa stood in front of me, holding the ball in his outstretched hand. When I tried to hold it however, my hands shook violently, suddenly dropping the ball once again. I quickly bent down to get it but I was taken by surprise when Iwaizumi grabbed my right hand wrist and engulfed me in an embrace.

“Iwa-chan…”

“You owe us ramen,, captain.”

I scoffed at his remark as I wound my arms around his neck. “Is this your way of comforting me?” I smiled. He then released me and locked our eyes together. I raised my hand to his face, feeling every shape and every line that made it. His sharp brown eyes and scrunched eyebrows had always given people the impression that he was stern and unkind. But it were with these eyes that kept watch over me ever since. It were with these eyes that understood me and lovingly cared for me when no one else could see me suffering. It was at this that I realized he had spoiled me too much and I had always expected he would continue to do so even on court.

So when the flashes of our recent loss suddenly came to me head-on, I suddenly felt guilty at thinking that I would be alright as long as he held my hand. I lowered my hand, my smile faded. But he held my face up again with both his hands.

“You don’t need to feel indebted at all, Oikawa.”

“I’m the captain. It is my duty to lead our princes into victory. Today was no victory. I had failed you all when that ball came my way and I let it fly out of the court.” As the words escaped my lips, more tears trickled down my cheek and onto the hands that still strongly held it. “It was our last chance. Our last show. I wanted us to be the ones to defeat Ushiwaka. I wanted to stand on the Nationals stage. I wanted to keep playing with you all by my side. But because of me, we lost all of that All because of one measly ball I let slip by. I’m sorry Iwa. I’m sorry.” my voice had broken into gibberish I surprised even myself at my ability to churn out those words, even if it did take a huge amount of effort.

Shaking, I looked away, unsure of of what face to show Iwa. He would never get mad at me. I knew that far too well. If anything he would be most disappointed at this blatant show of weakness. I could not face him, for I felt like he would let go of me if he saw how weak I was.

“GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, SHITTYKAWA!”

I raised my head and looked at him in disbelief. “Wh-what?"

“Yeah okay we lost. Yes we’re not going to Nationals. But we are not blaming you for what happened. You played your hardest and we simply followed. That was not you alone on the battlefield. We were there too. Don’t even try to put the blame on yourself because you know full well we were fighting alongside you. I told you didn’t I?”

He removed his hand from my face and held me close. “A team of six strong players is strong.”

His embrace was warm and hot I could feel myself melting in it. I chuckled as I imagined him red to the tip of his ears. He was shaking. Such typical Iwa. But the pain in my chest subsided and the tears had ceased to flow. We didn’t speak for a while and I nuzzled even more. We remained that way till someone else came to shut the door. We had not realized the sun had set and it was almost time for dinner.

As we walked home, side by side, we talked about the most random things as well as the things we had to do before we left to the juniors the care of the team. We came to the intersection where we were to part. I was to the left and he was off to the right. For some reason, I had wanted to stay a longer. But I felt like he was spoiling me yet again. I bid my farewell but I stopped short when he called out to me in the same voice that engulfed my entire being, lifting my spirits.

“M-Mom’s cooking dinner. Wanna come over?”

I smiled and bounded towards him, clinging to him making sure he would never let me go.

“ ’Our volleyball hasn’t ended!’ huh?”

“Oh you heard that?!”


End file.
